the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Two of Quindex
Game 2 Summary The second Quindex Game took place four years after the first, in the Kuriashi family mansion, which was located in Canada. The participants found themselves trapped yet again with Sedec, who forced them to participate in the second Quindex Game. The mastermind of the second game turned out to be Cherami, also known by the name of Mia Kuriashi, the young girl who had been a dear friend to several members of the cast. At the age of 16, Cherami received the lottery ticket, and was encouraged by her brother to go on the vacation. She did, and ended up with the others in a cryogenic sleep. While Cherami was asleep, the first Quindex game took place. During the time while the game was taking place, Cherami’s brother Surai Kuriashi was killed in a car crash. After the game was over, right before Sedec himself died, he started the countdown on Cherami’s cryogenic chamber, setting a timer to deactivate the bed and wake the girl up as soon as the game was over. Once Cherami was awake, still recalling the events of what had happened in the casual RP, she found herself trapped on the island, as the survivors had taken the only boat off with them. After no contact with the outside world, and no clue what was going on, Cherami began to grow desperate to find out what had happened. Sedec, who had been waiting for the right opportunity, managed to manifest himself before Cherami, connected by her own emotions. He offered her a deal, asking if she would like to become part of the game that had taken place there in exchange for her taking his name as her own. The girl declined him angrily, asking to be allowed to leave the island. Sedec allowed her to leave, giving Cherami a small boat, which she used to visit a nearby inhabited island. The first thing Cherami did was call her family over the phone, over which she discovered that 10 years had passed and Surai had died in a car crash recently. Her mother, who Cherami spoke to over the phone, refused to believe that the girl she was speaking with was actually her daughter, and hung up the phone after telling Cherami that her brother had died. Now overwhelmed with despair, Cherami returned to the island, seeking Sedec out. Cherami and Sedec made a deal. Cherami pledged to take Sedec’s name as her own and part of herself, and in exchange, Sedec would aid her in creating the second Quindex Game and seeing exactly what the game was that had been worth ruining her own life for. From there, Cherami and Sedec left the island on a larger boat, bringing 13 of the capsules containing the future participants along with them. Cherami took them to an old, run down mansion, which had been passed down as a part of her family for ages. Cherami herself had never visited the island, but it was legally owned by her family, having been a part of her grandparent’s will then they died. Cherami infiltrated the dying Schultz Corporation, which were on the bridge of bankruptcy. She took them over, using their funds and technology to set up the game. It took four years for her to finish her preparations, but, after that time had finally passed, she was ready for her final participant. Cherami brought Soli, Rochturn, Ain, and Shep into the mansion via an invitation sent through the Schultz Corporation. After capturing them, she decided to force Soli to be her final participant. From here, Cherami set up her final preparations, and erased her own memories. She was perfectly set up at that point to appear just as she would have if the past four year’s events had never taken place. Around halfway through the game, Sedec hatched a plan to fake Cherami’s death, fearing that the other participants were beginning to grow suspicious of her. He gave Morti a hint pointing suspicion towards Cherami, right after giving the motive to murder. Morti then violated Cherami’s fake forbidden action, believing herself to have killed the girl. However, anticipating something like this to happen ahead of time, Cherami had added a third poison to her own bracelet, which, when injected, made the girl appear dead. After Cherami ‘died’, Sedec brought her body upstairs, to the hidden room. After the fifth voting round, Cherami was voted as the mastermind, and set the mansion ablaze, dying in the fire along with Sedec. The game was left to a close as the remaining participants escaped, leaving the mansion behind once and for all. Participant Information The parenthesis following following a participant's nickname is their real name. Any question marks indicate unreleased or unknown information. The cast list and each participant's respective forbidden action for this game is as follows: * Fire Spirit: Cherami (Mia Kuriashi) ** Forbidden Action: Saying Sedec's name out loud. * Water Spirit: Dex (Dexter Blackburn) ** Forbidden Action: Allowing one's hands to come in contact with one another. * Ice Spirit: Morti (Morticia Zadelhoff) ** Forbidden Action: Hitting with the intention of harming someone. * Electric Spirit: Saturn (Harvey Vargas) ** Forbidden Action: Allowing both feet to leave the ground at the same time. * Earth Spirit: Tex (Randall Houston) ** Forbidden Action: Speaking up to an hour after a participant dies. * Air Spirit: Safflower (Shiina Furukawa) ** Forbidden Action: Saying one’s own name real names and nicknames included. * Mind Spirit: Dust (Minnie Otto Fischer) ** Forbidden Action: Speaking while making direct eye contact with someone. * Star Spirit: Cantha (Acantha Alder) ** Forbidden Action: Taking a step backwards. * Light Spirit: Buttons (Kent Farrah) ** Forbidden Action: Touching a dead body. * Dark Spirit: Solitaire (Fia Sinclair) ** Forbidden Action: Telling another participant a secret. * Life Spirit: Enri (Eimu Asano) ** Forbidden Action: Staying in a room by herself at night. * Death Spirit: Emery (Emily Harthorne) ** Forbidden Action: Knowingly taking actions that could risk one’s life rounds excluded. * Time Spirit: Lili (Lilian Rose) ** Forbidden Action: Knowingly saying a false statement as if it were true. * Sound Spirit: Azure (Calem Collister) ** Forbidden Action: Interrupting another person talking. * Color Spirit: Marley (Melanie Cortez) ** Forbidden Action: Touching anything that is of the color black. Category:Games Category:Quindex games